Blood's Villa
by istar fantasy
Summary: Connan dan teman-temannya berlibur ke Villa milik keluarga Sonoko.. disana Kazuha berniat menyatakan perasaannya pada Heiji.. tapi sesuatu terjadi pada sebuah keluarga yang tinggal di Villa tak jauh dari mereka.. dapatkah Connan dan Heiji memecahkan misteri kali ini..? & dberhasilkah Kazuha menyatakan perasaannya kali ini...?
1. Chapter 1

**BLOOD'S VILLA**

**Disclaimer: AOYAMA GOSHO**

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl... Aku tunggu ya….)**

**Chapter: 1**

Pagi hari ini sangat cerah Conan tampak sangat ceria.

Karena hari ini dia dan Ran akan pergi kesebuah Villa milik paman Sonoko.

"Conan… cepat bereskan barang-barang mu..!" teriak Ran dari bawah.

"Iya… Kak Ran…!" balas Conan sambil buru-buru mengambil tasnya dari dalam lemari.

Conan segera menyiapkan tas miliknya lalu memasukan beberapa pakaian dan tak ketinggalan peralatan Detecive miliknya.

Sementara Ran tampak sibuk menyiapakan perbekalan.

Dalam liburan kali ini Kogoro Mouri tidak ikut karena sedang pergi membantu Errie diluar kota.

Mereka lalu duduk di tempat perhentian bus.

Sekalian menunggu yang lain yang mo ikut berlibur kesana.

Selain Sonoko, juga beserta para detective cilik, Heiji dan Kazuha juga ikut.

"Lama menunggu ya Ran….?" Tanya Sonoko sambil cengengesan

"Conaaaaaaaaannnnnnnn…!" teriak para Detective cilik yang datang bersama .

"Berarti… cuman tinggal Kazuha dan Heiji aja….!" Kata Ran sambil tersenyum manis.

Sementara Conan terlihat sibuk mengirim sms untuk Heiji.

Isinya…

Conan: "Heiji…. Jadi ikut gak…?"

Heiji (balasan): "Tentu aja… sebentar lagi sampai koq….!"

Beberapa saat kemudian.

"Hey….. Ran….!" Teriak Kazuha sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Apa kabar Kudo….!" Kata Heiji pada Conan dengan suara perlahan.

"Lama sekali… untuk Busnya belom datang….!" balas Conan dengan nada dingin.

"Yang pentingkan gak telat….!" Kata Heji sambil tersenyum.

Tidak sampai 5 menit dari kedatangan Heiji dan Kazuha bus yang mereka tunggu akhirnya tiba.

Di dalam bus mereka bertemu dengan sepasang suami istri dengan ke tiga anaknya yang juga ingin menghabiskan liburan di villa milik keluarga mereka yang tidak jauh dari Villanya Sonoko.

Suami bernama Miyamoto Sakurai 68 th

…bekerja sebagai seorang direktur di sebuah perusahaan Expor-impor. Hobinya bermain Bolling dan Golf.

Istri bernama Miyamoto Hinagiku 63 th

….Ibu rumah tangga, Hobinya memasak dan kolektor buku dongeng anak-anak.

Anak pertama laki-laki Miyamoto Yuri 30 th

….Bekerja sebagai Freelance, Hobinya sepak bola dan Dipping.

Anak kedua perempuan Miyamoto Renge 25 th

….Bekerja sebagai Teller bank, Hobinya menjahit dan bernyanyi.

Anak bungsu laki-laki Miyamoto Tsubaki 22 th

…..Mahasiswa, Hobinya bermain Games online dan dance.

Didalam bus tampak Ran, Kazuha, Shonoko dan Renge asik mengobrol.

Ran: "Wah... semua nama anggota keluarga kak Miyamoto diambil dari nama bunga ya...? nama ku juga...!"

Renge: "Kalau begitu... kita mungkin bisa jadi saudara...!"

Para detective cilik lagi seru melihat pemandangan.

Sedangkan Haibara sedang berbicara agak serius dengan prof. Agasha.

"Hei.. Kudo… menurut mu bagaimana…..?" bisik Heiji yang diam-diam memperhatikan keluarga yang ada satu bus dengan mereka.

"Aku merasa suasananya…. sangat buruk…..!" jawab Conan yang melihat keluarga itu tampak tidak saling bercengkrama dengan tanpa sedikitpun saling bicara bahkan memasang wajah sinis satu dan yang lainnya.

Tidak lama mereka tiba di tempat tujuan.

Sebelum sampai keVillla mereka, Mereka sempat melewati Villa milik keluarga Miyamoto disana Nampak ada dua orang lainnya. Yaitu:

Miyamoto Bara 66 th,

adik laki-laki Sakurai bekerja sebagai Manager di perusahan pak Sakurai hobinya memancing.

Akano Haibisukasu 72 th,

penjaga Villa hoby berkebun.

Setelah berpamitan dengan keluarga itu Conan dan yang lainnya segera menuju Villa Sonoko yang megah yang berada dipinggir sebuah danau.

"Wah Indahnya…..!" teriak Kazuha yang terkesiama.

"Hebaaaaaaaaaattttt….!" Teriak para Detective cilik yang juga terperangah melihat villa tempat mereka menginap yang bagaikan istana dalam dongeng itu.

"Udaranya segar….. yah cocok untuk ganti suasana ya.. kan…..!" kata Haibara dengan sinis pada Conan.

"Apa lebih baik gak ku ajak aja ya…..?" pikir Conan yang kesal dengan kata-kata Haibara.

"Kazuha tempat ini sangat cocok…..!" bisik Ran.

"Cocok….?" Kazuha terlihat tidak mengerti dengan maksud perkataan Ran.

"Cocok untuk mengutarakan perasaan mu pada Heiji… aku pasti bantu cari momen yang tepat…!" lanjut Ran sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Muka Kazuha langsung memerah bercampur dengan semangat dan tekat yang membara.

"Kazuha…. Koq wah kamu merah… sakit…?" Tanya Heiji yang cemas.

"Bukaaaaaaaaa…!" teriak Kazuha yang langsung ngebut masuk kedalam Villa.

Heiji terlihat bingung lalu memandang kearah Ran.

Sementara Ran sediri berpura-pura tidak tau.

Disekitar mereka para detective cilik berlarian kesana kemari.

Ran: "Hei…hei… bereskan barang kalian dulu…. Baru main….!" (ngalihin perhatian supaya gak ditanya Heiji)

Semua anak: "Siap…. Kak…. Ran….!" (beri Hormat)

Mereka lalu masuk ke Villa.

"Nah… Heiji dan Profesor kamarnya yang kanan paling ujung…. Mitsuhiko dan genta kedua dari kanan…. Ran dan Conan yang tengah… Ai dan Ayumi ke dua dari kiri… sedang aku dan Kazuha di kamar paling kiri…!" sonoko menjelaskan pembagian kamar.

Mereka lalu masuk kekamar masing-masing dan membereskan kamar mereka.

Dikamar Sonoko dan Kazuha.

Kazuha: "Loh… ini… koq….?" (ngacak-ngacak isi tas)

Sonoko: "Ada apa….?"

Kazuha: "Ini barang siapa….? Bukan punyaku…?" (nunjukin baji-baju yang ada dalam tas)

Sonoko: "Bukan punyaku juga… Ran juga kayanya gak punya yang kaya gini…!"

Kazuha: "Aduh… jangan-jangan tertukar dibus…?" (panic)

Sonoko: "Bisa jadi…!"

Mereka lalu memeriksa kedalam tas itu lalu menemukan sebuah kartu identitas.

"Oh…. rupanya milik kak Miyamoto Renge….!" Kata Sonoko yang liat karti identitas itu.

"Kita harus kembalikan….!" kata Kazuha sambil merapihkan kembali barang-barang itu.

Mereka pun sepakat untuk menukar kembali tas itu.

"Kalian mau kemana…?" Tanya Ran yang baru keluar dari kamarnya

"Tasku tertukar dengan tasnya kak Miyamoto…!" jawab Kazuha.

"Kami mau mengembalikannya dulu….!" Sambung Sonoko sambil berlalu pergi.

Ran yang merasa cemas membiarkan mereka pergi berduaan saja ditempat yang masih asing seperti itu akhirnya meminta Heiji untuk menyusul mereka.

Heiji lalu pergi bersama Conan.

Heiji: "Untuk apa sih musti disusul segala…?"

Conan: "Mereka itu perempuan bahaya kalau jalan di tempat baru kaya gini…!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….."

Terdengar suara jeritan Sonoko dan Kazuha.

Conan dan Heiji pun segera berlari menuju ketempat mereka.

_**To be continue**_

**Behind the scane**

Istar: "Nah apakah yang terjadi pada Sonoko dan Kazuha… kira-kira kasus apa yang menunggu Conan dan Heiji….. tunggu lanjutan ceritanya….Reviewnya aku tunggu loh….!"

Kaito: "Akhirnya bikin lagi…! Aku pikir gak bakalan buat lagi Fic kaya gini…!"

Istar: "Emang napa….?"

Kaito: "Soalnya dah lama bangeeeeeeeeet…. Topi ama bajuku aja dah ganti warna dari putih jadi kecoklatan gini….! Tolong cuciin….!" (ngasi baju kotor)

Istar: "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkk…! Iiiiiiieeeeewwwwwwww…..!" (dibuang ke tonk sampah)


	2. Chapter 2

**BLOOD'S VILLA**

**Disclaimer: AOYAMA GOSHO**

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl... Aku tunggu ya….)**

**Chapter: 2**

Ketika mendengar suara jeritan Kazuha dan Sonoko. Conan dan Heiji berlari sekuat tenaga dengan cemas.

Di dekat Villa keluarga Miyamoto tampak Sonoko sedang terperangah dan disampingnya Kazuha yang jatuh terduduk dengan raut wajah ketakutan sambil memandangi kearah salah satu jendela kamar di Villa

yaitu jendela lantai dua paling kiri.

"A…apa….?" Heiji tampak ikut kaget.

"Apa yang terjadi….?" Conan langsung terdiam dengan wajah menakutkan.

Tepat disaat kedatangan mereka satu persatu jendela di Villa itu terbuka.

Dan orang-orang yang ada didalam melongokan kepalanya keluar dengan kaget.

"Apa yang terjadi….?" Teriak Tsubaki dan Yuri dari ruangan lantai dua paling kanan.

"Apa…apa…?" teriak Hinagiku dari lantai bawah.

"Ada apa….?" Teriak pak Bara berlari dari samping Villa.

"Kenapa berteriak…?" sambung pak Akano yang menyusul dibelakang pak Bara.

Mereka melihat kearah empat orang yang sedang tak bisa terperangah sampai tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Perlahan-lahan tangan Sonoko menunjuk kearah kamar yang bermasalah.

Terlihat dari jendela kamar itu cairan merah menyerupai darah mengalir dan ada tangan yang berlumur darah menjulur kebalkon.

Ketika Bu Hinagiku yang berada di lantai bawah membukakan pintu.

Conan dan Heiji segera melesat menuju kamar itu.

Disana tampak orang-orang berusaha masuk kedalam kamar namun pintunya terkunci.

Kemudian Heiji dibantu Yuri mendobrak pintu itu.

Dan hal yang mereka takutkan pun menjadi kenyataan.

Didalam kamar tampak pak Sakurai telah tergeletak dengan berlumuran darah.

Keadaan ruangan sangat berantakan.

Selain darah didinding lantai dan perabotan tampak sabetan benda tajam.

"Jangan ada yang masuk….!" Teriak Conan

"Cepat panggil ambulan….!" Teriak Renge

"Terlambat… sudah tewas…..!" kata Heiji yang memeriksa korban.

"A…apa…?" Renge terlihat terkejut.

Semuanya terlihat shock bahkan Bu Hinagiku sampai pingsan.

"Kazuha… panggil polisi….!" Kata Heiji kemudian.

Kazuha lalu meminjam hp Sonoko dan segera menelepon polisi.

"Hmmm… pembunuhan diruang tertutup ya…?" kata Conan.

Conan terus mondar-mondir mencari pentunjuk di sekitar TKP.

"Banyak sekali… apa disini tadi sempat terjadi perang….? Bahkan disela lemari juga ada…" Kata Conan sambil melihat bekas sayatan didinding.

"Eh… apa ini…. !" kata Conan kemudian.

Conan berjongkok melihat kearah sebuah pas bunga dari plastic yang terjatuh tapi masih dalam keadaan utuh sementara disekitarnya tampak semua barang hancur berantakan.

Sementara Heiji memeriksa disekitar korban.

Terlihat tangan kiri korban berada dibawah tumpukan pakaiannya yang jatuh dari pengait.

Heiji lalu menyingkirkan baju-baju itu. Lalu dia terkejut.

"Apa ini… jangan-jangan…. Pesan kematian….!" Kata Heiji saat memeriksa kebawah tumpukan itu.

"Hei… Kudo… lihat ini…..!" Kata Heiji sambil menunjukan yang dia temukan dibawah tumpukan pakaian

Dibawah baju itu terdapat tulisan dengan darah seperti kode… yaitu:

7-4

6-1

2-1

7-3

8-1

Tidak jauh dari sana terdapat Hp korban yang rusak kemungkinan korban berusaha meminta tolong seseorang saat kejadian.

Didekat hp ada beberapa buku dongeng milik Bu Hinagiku yang berserakan.

-snow white yang terlentang dilantai.

-didekat snow white ada buku Black beauty yang juga terlentang dilantai menindih buku Snow white.

-dan diujung ada buku tiga babi kecil dan serigala yang tersender ke lemari.

"Kemungkinan sempat terjadi perkelahian antara tersangka dan korban…" kata Heiji setelah melihat sekitar.

Conan hanya mengangguk.

Tidak lama para polisi datang ke sana dan melakukan olah TKP.

"Korban bernama Miyamoto Sakurai seorang Direktur… korban tewas sekitar 20 menit yang lalu… penyebab kematian karena kehabisan darah akibat sayatan benda tajam di seluruh tubuhnya…!" Inspektur Megure menjelaskan hasil penyelidikan.

"20 menit yang lalu…?" Tanya Conan.

"Iya… melihat darahnya masih belum kering…. Dan yang menemukan pertama kali adalah kalian berdua….!" Kata Inspektur Megure menunjuk pada Sonoko dan Kazuha.

"Iya kami melihatnya dari luar…!" kata Sonoko

"Lalu untuk apa kalian berdua kemari….?" Tanya Inspektur Megure.

"Tas ku tertukar dengan tas kak Renge di bus…!" jawab Kazuha.

"Eh… begitu ya…!" Renge terlihat kaget.

"Loh… Kakak belom tau…?" Conan terkejut

"Belum… tadi sesampainya disini… aku langsung tidur….! Belum sempat beres-beres barang…!" Jawab Renge

"Satu bus… jadi kalian juga liburan disekitar sini…?" tanya Shiratori

"Iya…. Kami liburan di Villanya paman…!" jawab Sonoko

Para polisi pun lalu melakukan Interogasi pada semua penghuni Villa.

Shiratori: "Maaf… bisa jelaskan dimana kalian saat kejadian….?"

Hinagiku: "Sejak tiba disini saya langsung menyiapkan makanan didapur….!"

Conan: "Langsung menyiapkan makanan….? Tidak beres-beres dulu dikamar…?"

Hinagiku: "Tidak… yang selalu bereskan barang itu suamiku….!"

Conan: "Loh kenapa….?"

Hinagiku: "Suamiku itu orangnya Perfectionist… tidak boleh ada barang yang salah sedikitpun… kalau saya suka sembarangan menaruh barang… jadi dia tidak suka kalau saya yang beres-beres….!"

Inspektur Megure: "Apa selama anda didapur ada yang melihat anda…?"

Hinagiku: "Tidak… setau saya tidak… tapi ada pak Bara dan pak Akano dikebun belakang yang bersebelahan dengan dapur… mungkin ada yang melihat….!"

Inspektur Megure dan Siratori langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada kedua orang yang disebut.

Bara: "Maaf aku tidak lihat…!"

Akano: "Saya juga… tapi saya sempat melihat kepulan asap dan aroma yang lezat….!"

Siratori: "Sedang apa kalian dikebun belakang….?"

Akano: "Salah satu alat pancing kesayangan pak bara hilang… sepertinya saya menjatuhkannya saat membawanya dari gudang belakang…!"

Conan: "Apa kalian terus bersama…?"

Bara: "Iya…!"

Akano: "Tapi… kebun dipenuhi tanaman yang cukup tinggi jadi kadang kami tak bisa melihat satu sama lain..!

Inspektur Megure: "Lalu… bagaimana dengan kalian….?"

Yuri: "Aku dan Tsubaki bermain game di ruang santai lantai 2…!"

Inspektur Megure: "Benarkah…?"

Heiji: "Tidak ada yang keluar…?"

Tsubaki: "Aku sempat ketoilet… tapi tidak sampai 5 menit….!"

Conan: "Lalu Kakak….?"

Renge: "Aku ada dikamar…. Tidur karena capek… sempat keluar untuk mengambil air minum dari ruang tengah…!"

Conan: "Berarti tidak ada yang melihat Kakak….?"

Renge: "Ada…!"

Akano: "Saya…(angkat tangan)! Nona sempat memanggil dari beranda ruang tengah…!"

Conan: "Memanggil…?"

Akano: "Iya…! Nona bilang Villa sepertinya masih kotor… jadi dia meminta saya membersihkannya lagi….!"

Renge: "Oh iya…! aku juga sempat mendengar suara air diToilet… mungkin itu waktu Tsubaki ada disana….!"

Semua tampak berfikir kembali.

"Apa diantara kalian tidak ada yang mendengar suara gaduh….?" Tanya Conan.

"Melihat dari keadaan ruangan… tampaknya terjadi perkelahian… jadi pasti terdengar suara bising…!" tambah Heiji.

"Saya rasa tidak….! Karena villa ini setiap kamar tidurnya dirancang kedap suara ….!" Jawab Bu Hinagiku.

"kenapa..?" Tanya Sonoko.

"Agar bisa istirahat dengan nyaman tanpa terganggu….!" Jawab Bu Hinagiku.

Tiba-tiba Takagi datang terburu-buru.

Takagi: "Lapor Inspektur… senjata pembunuh telah ditemukan….!"

_**To be continue**_

**Behind the scane**

Istar: "Bagi yang sudah tau siapa pelakunya kirim Review kesini ya… aku tunggu….!"

Kaito: "Jangan lupa add FB & Twitnya…!

Istar: "Kayanya petunjuknya terlalu mudah….?"

Kaito: "Iya…. Sangat mudah….!"

Istar: "Emang kamu dah tau sapa pelakunya…?"

Kaito: "Tentu aja…(bangga)….! Belom…!"


	3. Chapter 3

**BLOOD'S VILLA**

**Disclaimer: AOYAMA GOSHO**

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl... Aku tunggu ya….)**

**Chapter: 3**

Setelah mendengar senjata pembunuh telah ditemukan mereka lalu pergi mengikuti Takagi ketempat senjata itu yaitu digudang belakang.

"Senjata pembunuhnya… ini…!" Kata Takagi menunjuk ke sebuah pedang samurai tua.

"Kau yakin….?" Tanya Siratori.

"Iya… ada sedikit bercak darah disamurai ini… tampaknya darahnya masih baru dan sekarang sedang diuji apakan sama dengan darah korban….!" Jelas Takagi sambil menunjukan bercak darah ditengah samurai.

"Sedikit….?" Kata Conan dan Heiji agak heran.

"Ya… sepertinya pelaku berusaha menghapusnya…!" tambah Takagi.

"Lalu apa ada sidik jari…?" Tanya Conan.

"Tidak ada….!" Jawab Takagi.

"Berarti si pelaku menggunakan sarung tangan atau mungkin sidik jarinya juga telah dihapus…!" kata Inspectur Megure mengira-ngira.

Conan dan Heiji lalu pergi dan berjalan menyusuri setiap bagian Villa. Tampak beberapa polisi sedang memeriksa disetiap ruangan.

Diruang tengah tampak seluruh keluarga sedang berdebat dan saling menuduh.

Renge (marah) : "Yang paling mencurigakan itu kamu… (nunjuk ke Pak Bara)… ayah bilang laporan keuangan dikantor semakin buruk semenjak kau masuk kan…?"

Bara (marah) : "Jangan seenaknya…. Kau sendiri sering bertengkar dengan ayahmu karena dia tidak setuju dengan hubungan mu dan pria Korea itu kan…!"

Hinagiku: "Hei…. Sudah…!" (berusaha menenangkan Renge)

Bara (marah) : "Kau juga (nunjuk ke Hinagiku)… kau sering bertengkarkan dengan suamimu…. Lalu Yuri selalu dipaksa untuk meneruskan perusahaan sampai-sampai kau kabur dari rumah… Tsubaki… kau selalu membuat masalah sampai nyaris di DO dari kampus… makanya ayahmu berniat akan menghentikan uang sekolahmu... dan pak Akano juga aku dengar akan segera dipecat dari pekerjaannya…!"

Tsubaki (marah) : "Tunggu… Itu tidak benar…. Lagi pula sampai sekarang aku masih kuliah…!"

Renge (marah) ; "Iya… jangan Sembarangan….!"

Heiji: "Berarti semua punya motiv untuk melakukan pembunuhan ini….!"

Conan: "Makin rumit…!"

Mereka lalu kembali kelantai bawah

"Hei… Kudo… bagaimana menurutmu…?" Tanya Heiji.

"Ada banyak kejanggalan… aku juga masih belum bisa memecahkan kode yang ditinggalkan Pak Sakurai….!" Jawab Conan.

"Menurut ku yang paling punya peluang adalah anak kedua… Miyamoto Renge yang berada paling dekat dengan kamar korban waktu kejadian… dan Miyamoto Hinagiku yang tidak punya alibi kuat….!" Kata Heiji menyampaikan pendapatnya.

"Iya… tapi alibi yang lain juga kurang kuat… ditambah lagi letak ruangan diVilla ini benar-benar aneh…!" kata Conan.

Tata letak ruangan di Villa.

Lantai satu ada tujuh ruangan.

Paling kiri belakang dapur.

Paling kiri depan ruang makan.

Kedua dari kanan depan kamar tamu 1 yang sekarang ditempati pak Bara dan kamar mandi + Toilet.

Ditengah ada ruang keluarga yang cukup besar.

Kedua dari kanan depan kamar tamu 2… kosong.

Paling kanan depan ruang penyimpanan sepatu.

Paling kanan belakang kamar pak Akano.

Lantai 2 ada tujuh ruangan juga.

Paling kiri kamar pak Sakurai dan Bu Hinagiku dan kamar mandi + toiletnya.

Kedua dari kiri depan kamar Yuri.

Ditengah depan kamar Renge

Kedua dari kanan depan kamar Tsubaki.

Dibelakang kamar Yuri, Renge dan Tsubaki ada ruang tengah atas yang terpisah dengan kamar mereka oleh lorong.

Paling kanan depan ruang hiburan.

Paling kanan belakang 2 kamar mandi + toilet atas.

Semua ruangan lantai atas dan bawah, antara depan dan belakang dipisahkan oleh lorong yang panjang.

Dibelakang ada kebun dan diujung kebun ada gudang yang cukup besar tempat senjata pembunuh.

Heiji dan Conan tampak berfikir keras.

"Conan…!" teriak Ran yang datang kesana.

"Eh… Kak Ran….!" Conan terkejut dengan kedatangan Ran.

"Loh koq ada disini….?" Tanya Heiji yang ikut terkejut.

"Tadi aku dengar dari villa ada suara mobil polisi… karena cemas aku menelepon Sonoko…!" Jawab Ran.

"Oh… Begitu…!" kata Conan.

"Sonoko dan Kazuha dimana….?" Tanya Ran.

"Sedang dimintai keterangan di ruang tengah lantai 2…!" jawab Heiji.

Ran lalu pergi kelantai 2.

Kriiiiiiuuuuuuuucccckkkkkk…

Terdengar suara perut Conan yang tengah keroncongan.

"Aduh… aku lupa belum makan….!" Kata Conan yang baru sadar.

"Kau… benar-benar seperti anak kecil…!" Kata Heiji sambil tertawa.

"Kalau begitu makan dulu yuk…..!" kata Hinagiku yang baru turun dari lantai 2.

Anggota keluarga Miyamoto lainnya kembali kekamar masing-masing.

Conan lalu makan diruang makan bersama Bu Hinagiku sedangkan Heiji pergi kelantai 2 menemui Kazuha dan yang lainnya.

Diruang makan.

"Wah… manisnya… sudah lama aku tidak melihat anak kecil makan…!" Kata Hinagiku sambil tersenyum melihat conan.

"Eh… ?" Conan tampak keget.

"Tak terasa…. sekarang anak-anak sudah tumbuh besar…!" kata Hinagiku.

"Apa… Tante sering kemari…?" Tanya Conan

"Ya… setiap liburan tiba… semua keluarga akan berkumpul disini…. Dan besenang-senang… jadi kangen dengan masa-masa itu…!" jawab Hinagiku.

"Bersenang-senang….?" Conan tampak ingin tahu.

"Hm.… dulu aku… suamiku dan anak-anak tiap kesini pasti akan pesta barbeque walau sederhana…. Membaca buku dongeng bersama dan yang paling aku rindukan saat kami semua main petak umpet disini….!" Kata Hinagiku.

"Petak umpet….?" Conan jadi penasaran.

"Iya… semua anak punya tempat sembunyi sendiri-sendiri….?" Kata Hinagiku sambil tersenyum.

"Dimana… dimana…?" Conan makin bersemangat.

"Kalau Renge diruang tengah… disana ada ruangan dibawah lantai… tapi kecil sih… sekarang sudah tidak muat lagi tuk dimasuki…. Kalau Tsubaki dikamar tamu 2… disana ada ruangan bekas perapian dulu… tapi sekarang sudah ditutup…. Kalau Yuri sampai sekarang aku tidak tau dimana tempat sembunyinya….!" Kata Hinagiku yang terkenang masa lalu.

Sementara itu diam-diam pak Bara keluar dari kamarnya menuju ke sebuah hutan keci dekat Villa.

"Ada apa kau memanggil ku kemari….!" Kata pak Bara pada seseorang yang ada disana.

Sementara di Villa sehabis makan Conan pergi mencari petunjuk ditempat persembunyian masing-masing anak.

Diruang keluarga.

"Memang ada tapi kecil cuman muat untuk ku….!" Kata Conan yang membuka ruang bawah tanah.

Dikamar tamu 2.

"Disini ya…? Tapi sudah tertutup….!" Kata Conan sambil mengetuk-ngetuk dinding.

Conan lalu keluar lalu melongok kearah kebun dari jendela sambil melihat kesana kemari.

"Eh… itu apa….?" Kata Conan terkejut.

Kyaaaaaaaaaaa…

Terdengar suara jeritan dari luar

Conan segera berbalik dan berlari keluar Villa.

Heiji tampak terburu-buru menuruni tangga lalu berlari keluar mengejar Conan yang berlari lebih dulu.

Di tempat asal suara jeritan Nampak para polisi telah berkerumun.

"Ada apa… ?" teriak Conan.

Conan dan Heiji Nampak sangat terkejut melihat apa yang dihadapan mereka.

Disana tampak tubuh Pak Bara yang telah tewas berlumuran darah dengan luka tusukan dibagian dada.

_**To be continue**_

**Behind the scane**

Istar : "Review nya masih aku tunggu… lewat Fb atau Twit juga gak apa….!"

Kaito : "Wah… pada komen di FB ya… sudah ada yang berhasil jawab…?"

Istar : "Sejauh ini belum….?"

Kaito : "Masalah makin runyam ni…!"

Istar : "Eh… tapi aku cocok gak jadi pengarang Novel Misteri… ?"

Kaito : "Gak.. tu…!"

Istar : "Kenapa bilang gitu… buat semangat ku kendur saja… keterlaluan….?" (ngamuk sambil mukulin Kaito pake buku)

Kaito : "I…iya… iya dech… ampun… !"


	4. Chapter 4

**BLOOD'S VILLA**

**Disclaimer: AOYAMA GOSHO**

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl... Aku tunggu ya….)**

**Chapter: 4**

Conan, Heiji dan para polisi langsung melakukan penyelidikan.

"LIhat apa ini….!" Kata salah seorang polisi.

Conan dan Heiji langsung menengok kearahnya.

Ditangan korban yang masuk sebagian kedalam baju tampak ada beberapa buah benda.

Yaitu potongan gambar dari majalah mengenai ikan yang dicoret dengan tinta pena miliknya yang memiliki tiga warna yaitu biru, merah dan kuning.

gambar-gambar ikan itu antara lain.

Unicorn fish dicoret dengan tinta kuning

Koi dicoret dengan tinta merah dan sedikit biru

Icefish dicoret dengan tinta merah dan biru yang panjang

Barracuda dicoret dengan tinta kuning dan biru

Salmon dicoret dengan tinta merah dan kuning

Tuna dicoret dengan tinta merah

Arowana dicoret dengan tinta biru

"Apa ini… pesan kematian juga….?" Tanya Takagi

"Sepertinya begitu….!" Jawab Heiji dengan serius.

Tidak lama orang-orang yang berada dalam Villa mulai berdatangan ke TKP ke 2.

"Lagi-lagi….!" Kata Inspectur Megure.

"Kenapa begini…..?" Bu HInagiku kembali menangis.

"Takagi… Siratori segera mintai keterangan semua orang yang ada disini….!" Inspector Megure memberi perintah.

"Bukankah seharusnya semua ada dikamar waktu kejadian…!" kata Takagi.

"Tidak…! aku sempat melihat beberapa orang yang keluar dari kamar….!" Jawab Sonoko membuat semua terkejut.

Lalu para polisi kembali mengintrogasi mereka.

Siratori : "Kalian dimana waktu kejadian…!"

Hinagiku : "Saya… ada di ruang makan dengan anak ini….!" (nunjuk ke Conan)

Takagi : "Apa benar….!"

Conan : "Eh… iya….!"

Siratori: "Lalu yang lainnya….!"

Yuri: "Aku keluar sebentar untuk merokok….!"

Tsubaki: "Aku juga untuk mencari udara segar….!"

Renge: "Begitu pula aku….!"

Akano: "Saya kekebun belakang untuk mencari kail pak Bara yang belum ketemu….!"

Heiji: "Memangnya kail itu sangat penting ya….?"

Akano: "Iya… katanya itu dibeli diluar negri… dengan harga yang fantastis… !"

Conan: "Berarti semua alibi mereka lemah….!"

Takagi: "Tapi ada kemungkinan juga pelakunya orang luar kan…?"

Tampaknya semua sudah mulai berpikir keras.

Diam-diam Ran dan Kazuha saling berbisik.

"Sepertinya sekarang situasinya makin memburuk…. Mungkin saat ini tidak ada kesempatan tuk bicara dengan Heiji….!" Kata Kazuha dengan lemas.

"Jangan menyerah Kazuha…. Sebentar lagi masalah pasti akan segera selesai…. Heiji dan Conan pasti bisa segera memecahkan kasus kali ini…!" kata Ran member semangat.

"Semoga begitu….!" Kata Kazuha yang mulai putus asa.

"Kalau begitu… em… aku akan meminta bantuan Shinichi… supaya kasusnya cepat selesai…. bagaimana….?" Kata Ran sambil mengambil Hpnya.

"Terimakasih ya Ran….!" Kazuha mulai bersemangat.

"Kak Ran lagi ngomong apa sih koq bisik-bisik…..?" Tanya Conan yang kebetulan sedang memerhatikan mereka.

"Anak kecil mo tau aja….!" Kata Sonoko yang diam-diam mendengarkan pembicaraan Ran dan Kazuha.

"Ah tidak…. Itu… emmmm…. Langit malam ini sangat indah ya….?" Kata Ran member alasan sambil menunjuk ke Langit.

"Iya ya….!" Kata Conan yang menegadah kelangit malam yang dipenuhi taburan bintang.

Tiba-tiba Conan tersentak.

"Eh… itu…. Benar juga…. Kalau itu benar…. berarti dialah pelakunya….!" Kata Conan dalam Hati.

Conan segera berlari pergi menuju TKP pertama.

Lalu dia menemui seorang polisi disana.

"Pak… tdi disini ada tiga buku dongeng kan…. Boleh aku liat…?" Tnya Conan.

"Tidak boleh…! Ini barang bukti yang penting….!" Jawab polisi itu.

"Sebebtar saja….! Ini juga aku disuruh kak Heiji….!" Kata Conan beralasan.

Akhirnya polisi itu pun mengalah.

"Hmmm… bagian yang terkena sayatan tepi depan sampulnya…. Ternyata dugaan ku benar… ada cara seperti itu….! Kata Conan dalam hati sambil tersenyum dengan mata tersamar oleh kilatan kacamatanya.

Conan lalu keluar dan berbicara pada seorang polisi yang tadi menyelidiki digudang.

"Kalau benda seperti itu memang ada…. Didekat pedang samurai… memangnya ada hubungannya ya…?" kata polisi itu mau tau.

Conan lalu pergi ketempat pak Akano.

Conan: "Pak apa sebelum liburan ada orang yang datang kemari…?"

Akano: "Ya… Pak Sakurai…!"

Conan: "Sendirian….?"

Akano: "Emmm… kalau tidak salah ada satu orang lagi yang mau datang… tapi aku tidak tau siapa…! Soalnya pak Sakurai memintaku untuk cepat-cepat pulang….!"

Conan: "Sepertinya memang tidak salah lagi…!"

Conan segera berlari ketempat Heiji namun ditengah jalan Hpnya bergetar.

"Eh… ada Email dari Ran… untung ringtone nya tidak diaktifkan….!" Kata Conan dalam hati.

Isi Email Ran

"Sinichi… ada kasus yang cukup rumit… tolong bantu kami… begini…. Bla…bla…bla…(penjelasan disingkat)…" jelas Ran

Conan hanya tersenyum lalu segera mengetik email balasan.

Ran: "Eh… ada balasan….!"

Kazuha: "Apa…apa…?" (Tidak sabar)

Ran: "Ini… *jawabannya ada dilangit*…. Apa maksudnya….?" (bingung)

Kazuha: "kasih tau saja ke Heiji…. Mungkin Heiji bisa mengerti…!"

Mereka pun berlari kearah Heiji yang sedang di bisikan sesuatu oleh Conan dan Ran langsung saja memperlihatkan Email itu.

"Em… langit ya….!" Kata Heiji meliaht kelangit sambil tersenyum.

"Sepertinya langit memang petunjuk yang paling mudah dimengerti….!" Kata Conan dengan gaya Khasnya.

"Jadi kalian sudah tahu pelakunya….!" Teriak Ran, Sonoko dan Kazuha dengan gembira.

Conan dan Heiji hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

Conan lalu menelpon prof. Agasha.

Prof. Agasha: "Shinichi ada apa…?"

Conan: "Profesor bisa bantu kami melakukan ini….?"

Prof. Agasha: "Tapi bagaimana caranya aku kesana…. Anak-anak pasti ingin ikut….!"

Conan: "Cari saja alasannya….!"

Prof. Agasha: "Ya… baiklah….!"

Prof. Agasha lalu segera bersiap.

"Conan terlibat masalah lagi ya…!" kata Haibara.

"Stttttttt…!" Prof. Agasha member isyarat kalau jangan berisik.

"Ada apa…? Prof mau kemana…?" Tanya Mitsuhiko didikuti teman-temannya yang melihat Prof. Agasha bersiap pergi.

"A…anu….!" Prof. Agasha gagap karena belum menemukan alasan.

"Prof. Agasha mau membeli makan malam untuk kita….!" Kata Haibara membuat Prof. Agasha lega.

"Kalau begitu… aku mau ramen ukuran besar…!" teriak Kenta.

"Aku mau Stick…!" sambung Mitsuhiko.

"Kalau aku mau beef katsu…!" tambah Ayumi.

"Ya… sudah sekarang kita tulis saja pesanan kita… takutnya professor lupa… kan sudah tua….!" Kata Haibara dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

Sebenarnya yang ditakutkan Haibara Profesor lupa karena terlalu sibuk dengan Conan.

Sementara itu di Villa Heiji mengumpulkan semua diTKP kasus pertama.

Yuri: "Ada apa kita dikumpulkan disini…?"

Inspectur Megure: "Heiji apa benar pelakunya sudah ketemu….?"

Heiji: "Ya… tentu saja…!" (tersenyum)

Conan: "Pelaku pembunuhan pak Sakurai dan pak Bara adalah….!"

Conan + Heiji: "Kau….!"

_**To be continue**_

**Behind the scane**

Istar: "Siapakah pelakunya…? Apa ada yang bisa nebak…! Kalau ada silahkan jawab melalui Review/FB/Twit…!"

Kaito: "Tentunya ada yang sudah pasti bisa menjawabnya…!"

Istar: "O… Ya… Siapa…?"

Kaito: "Pencuri ganteng super keren… Kaito Kid….!" (narsis)

Istar: "Nyesel aku bertanya….!" (swetdrop)


	5. Chapter 5

**BLOOD'S VILLA**

**Disclaimer: AOYAMA GOSHO**

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl... Aku tunggu ya….)**

**Chapter: 5**

Conan+Heiji : "Pelakunya adalah kau Tsubaki Miyamoto…!"

Tsubaki : "Hah… ke… kenapa aku….?"

Heiji : "Dari pesan kematian Pak Sakurai masih ingatkan….!"

7-4 tombol angka 7 kalau ditekan 4 kali yang muncul adalah hurup S

6-1 tombol angka 7 kalau ditekan 4 kali yang muncul adalah hurup M

2-1 tombol angka 7 kalau ditekan 4 kali yang muncul adalah hurup A

7-3 tombol angka 7 kalau ditekan 4 kali yang muncul adalah hurup R

8-1 tombol angka 7 kalau ditekan 4 kali yang muncul adalah hurup T

Conan : "Jika digabungkan akan menjadi SMART… yang berarti pintar…!"

Tsubaki : "Lalu apa hubungannya dengan ku….?"

Conan : "Tidak jauh dari sana bukannya ada buku dongeng yang berjatuhan…!"

Heiji : "dan buku yang paling bisa dilihat dengan jelas adalah buku dongeng 3 anak babi dan serigala… dalam cerita tiga anak babi… anak babi yang terpintar adalah anak babi ketiga yang terkecil…!"

Semua tampak mengengguk.

"Tapi Tsubaki kan alibinya cukup kuat…?" kata Inspectur Megure tidak yakin.

"Iya… dia di toilet kurang lebih 5 menit tidak mungkin dia berkelahi dan membunuh pak sakurai….!" Sambung Takagi.

"Hmmm…. Dari sejak awal kita sudah tertipu…. Dengan mengira pak Sakurai tewas dibunuh dengan menggunakan pedang samurai….!" Kata Heiji.

"Ma… maksudmu….?" Takagi jadi bingung

"Tapi kan disamurai itu ada bercak darah korban….!" Tambah Sonoko ikut berbicara.

"Tapi bercak darahnya aneh….!" Kata Conan.

"Aneh… apanya yang aneh….?" Tanya Ran bingung.

"Coba ingat letak bercak darah korban persis ditengah…. Kalau memang sipelaku ingin menghapus tidak mungkin bagian tengahnya terlewat iya kan…?" jelas Conan.

"Be…benar juga…!" kata Insectur Megure.

"Berarti sipelaku ingin kita mengira korban dibunuh dengan pedang samurai itu….!" Kat Siratori.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya sipelaku membunuh korban dan memberikan bercak darah pada pedang yang jaraknya jauh….?" Tanya Inspectur Megure yang masih belum yakin.

"Lalu… caranya bagaimana…?" Tanya Tkagi tidak sabar ingin mendengar hasil analisis mereka.

"Dengan benang tali baja…..!" kata Heiji.

"Benang diikatkan dengan ujung katet elastic…. Lalu disimpan dengandihalangi oleh benda-benda lain misalnya vas bunga… buku dan lainnya…. Hal itu terlihat dari beberapa benda yang rusak dibagian belakan bukan depan bahkan ada yang masih utuh…. Lalu ujung lainnya diikat dengan gulungan pancingan…!" jelas Heiji kemudian.

"Ketika pak Sakurai berbenah dan salah satu benang akan menyerangnya….!" Lanjut Conan.

"Bagaimana kalau saat itu pak Sakurai menghindar…?" Tanya Siratori.

"Itu mudah… kalau benang satu sama lain saling berhubungan akan mengakibatkan efek domino karena itu didinding banyak bekas sayatan…!" jawab Heiji.

"Bagaimana kalau Ibu HInagiku yang merapihkan….?" Tanya Kazuha yang terlihat ikut penasaran.

"Sebagai anak dikeluarga ini dia pasti tau kalau ayahnya yang selalu membereskan barang…. Apalagi kalau dia bilang… aku tau rencana ayah dan sebentar lagi ibu pasti tahu…!" kata Heiji.

"Pak Sakurai pasti langsung berpendapat kalau Tsubaki mengirimkan pesan kesalah satu buku dongeng koleksi Ibunya…. Makanya dia masuk dan memeriksanya lebih dulu… karna itulah pak Sakurai tau siapa pelakunya….!" Lanjut Conan.

"Setelah selesai benang akan tergulung dengan sendirinya… dengan memakai gulungan pancing…beres semuanya…!" tambah Heiji.

"Lalu darah di samurai bagaimana….?" Tanya Takagi yang makin semangat.

"Coba lihat keluar….!" Kata Conan.

Mereka pun melongok keluar jendela.

Lalu tampak beberapa benang menjulur sampai ke gudang belakang yang telah dibuat di bantu para polisi.

Heiji : "Ya…. Benang dibentangkan ke gudang… tepatnya ke pedang samurai dengan kail pancing….!"

Inspecture Megure : "Lalu…. Bagaimana darahnya bisa sampai disana…!"

Conan : "Dengan bantuan mereka….!" (menunjuk kearah benang)

Disana Nampak segerombolan semut melintasi.

Ran : "Se…semut…!"

Conan : "Iya semut… mungkin penggulung untuk menggulung benang baja tadi disimpan dalam sarang semut yang telah disiapkan… hingga sebagian darah pak Sakurai yang menempel di benang terciprat ke semut-semut itu….!"

Ran : "Lalu bagaimana caranya untuk memancing semut tuk berjalan kesana…?"

Conan : "dengan air gula…! benang sebelumnya dicelup keair gula dan untuk memperkecil kesalahan… Tsubaki juga mungkin menaruh semut ratu di dekat pedang samurai…dengan bantuan semut-semut itu darah Pak Sakurai bisa sampai di samurai... Setelah selesai kail tinggal dikait dan digulung lalu disembunyikan didalam toilet...!"

Siratori : "Bagaimana kalau ada yang curiga melihat benang-benang itu...?"

Heiji : "Kalaupun ada yang liat pasti hanya dikira sarang laba-laba… ya.. kan Renge… karena itu kau meminta Pak Amano memersihkan Villa ini lagi kan….?"

Renge: "Jadi yang waktu itu…?"

Beberapa polisi langsung memeriksa. Semua yang diruangan nampak masih tidak percaya.

"Untuk lebih menjelaskan ada pesan kematian dari pak bara yaitu potongan-potongan majalah dengan gambar yang dicoret…." Kata Heiji menjelaskan.

Unicorn fish dicoret dengan tinta kuning

Koi dicoret dengan sedikit tinta merah dan biru

Icefish dicoret dengan tinta merah dan biru sama banyak

Barracuda dicoret dengan tinta kuning dan biru

Salmon dicoret dengan tinta merah dan kuning

Tuna dicoret dengan tinta merah

Arowana dicoret dengan tinta biru

"Dan seperti yang tadi dibilang…. Jawabannya ada dilangit…!" kata Conan dengan senyumannya yang cool.

"Maksudnya apa….?" Takagi tidak mengerti.

"Pelangi….!" Kata Conan dengan agak mengeja.

"Iya….. jika nama-nama ikan diurutkan dengan warna pelangi….!"

Tuna dicoret dengan tinta merah

Salmon dicoret dengan tinta merah dan kuning gabungan kedua warna itu menghasilkan warna jingga

Unicorn fish dicoret dengan tinta kuning

Barracuda dicoret dengan tinta kuning dan biru gabungan kuning dan biru menghasilkan warna Hijau

Arowana dicoret dengan tinta biru

Koi dicoret dengan sedikit tinta merah dan biru warna yang dihasilkan adalah warna biru yang mendekati ungu atau warna nila.

Icefish dicoret dengan tinta merah dan biru sama banyak hasil gabungannya adalah warna ungu.

"Setelah itu…. Coba kalian ambil hurup depan dari masing-masing nama ikan itu… maka akan terbentuk nama… T-S-U-B-A-K-I…..!" jelas Conan.

"lagi pula sepertinya Tsubaki melakukan pembunuhan ke 2 tanpa persiapan… jadi mungkin kita bisa menemukan sidik jarinya dijalan rahasia yang seharusnya hanya diketahui oleh Yuri…!" kata Heiji.

"Jalan Rahasia….?" Kata Yuri.

"Iya… jalan rahasia bekas lorong dari ruang tengah sampai keluar yang ditutup sebuah guci besar… sama seperti gudang bawah tanah Renge dan perapian Tsubaki… aku mengetahuinya saat masuk ke ruang rahasia Kak Renge saat ku ketuk terdengar suara agak nyaring seolah berongga… berbeda dengan saat aku mengetuk kamar tamu bekas perapian kak Tsubaki….?" Jelas Conan.

"Mungkin Tsubaki juga baru tahu tempat itu…!" sambung Heiji.

Tsubaki pun jatuh terduduk lemas.

"Tsubaki kenapa…?" Tanya Hinagiku pada anak bungsunya itu sambil menangis.

"Apa karena masalah DO itu…?" tanya Yuri

"Iya…!" Jawab Tsubaki.

"Tapi itu bukan salah ayah… kamu sendiri yang membuat masalah…!" kata Renge.

"Aku tidak pernah buat masalah… ayah yang sudah membuatnya….!" Jawab Tsubaki dengan kesal.

"Apa makasudmu…?" Tanya Renge bingung.

"Perusahaan ayah sudah nyaris bangkrut… sampai-sampai ayah tidak mampu lagi membiayai kuliahku… tapi dia malu kalau sampai ada yang tau hal itu… makanya dia merencanakan hal itu… supaya aku keluar dari kampus karena di DO ….!" Teriak Tsubaki yang menjelaskan dengan nada kesal.

Semua orang yang ada disana terlihat kaget.

"Tapi kau kan tidak jadi di DO kan…!" kata Yuri.

"Biar tidak di DO… tapi semua orang sudah mengganggapku anak brandalan pembuat onar… semua teman bahkan kekasihku menjauhi ku…!" Tsubaki makin kesal sampai menitikan air matanya.

"Tsubaki….!" Kata Kakak-kakaknya merasa sedih.

"Yang lebih menyebalkan lagi… Ayah kembali merencanakan hal yang sama…!" Tsubaki kembali bercerita.

"Kau mengetahuinya saat kau bermaksud menemui ayahmu yang datang ke Villa ini kan….?" Tanya Heiji.

"Kapan…?" Hinagiku kaget.

"Mungkin disaat bersamaan pak Sakurai datang kevilla ini sebelumnya… karena saat itu pak Akano juga disuruh cepat-cepat pulang…!" jawab Heiji.

"Jadi Orang yang ditunggu pak Sakurai saat itu… Tsubaki ya…?" kata Pak Akano.

"Tidak…! mungkin orang lain… tapi Tsubaki tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka…!"kata Heiji

"Eh….!"

"Iya… aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan ayah dengan Asistennya….!" Jawab Tsubaki.

"Lalu… saat itu kau langsung merencanakan hal ini ya….?" Tanya Inspectur Megure.

"Hmmm… kalau saja ayah bicara langsung dengan ku mengenai masalah ini… mungkin aku akan mencari alasan untuk mengundurkan diri dari kampus… dan hal ini tidak perlu terjadi…!" jawab Tsubaki sambil mengusap air matanya.

Mereka jadi tertegun sendiri.

Conan : "Apa kau baru tau kalau penyebab mundurnya perusahaan ayahmu itu karena Pak Bara…?"

Tsubaki : "Iya… tadi aku keluar lewat jalan rahasia kakak yang ku temukan saat sedang membuat persiapan pembunuhan ayah…. Lalu memanggilnya dan menanyakan semuanya secara langsung….!"

Yuri : "Dia… bilang apa…?"

Tsubaki : "Dia bilang…

(Flashback)

Bara : "Ayahmu itu sangat bodoh…. Padahal dia tau kalau penyebnya aku tapi dia tidak berani mengambil tindakan…!"

Tsubaki : "Kenapa…?"

Bara : "Karena aku menyimpan rahasia besarnya….!"

Tsubaki : "Rahasia besar apa yang kau maksud…?"

Bara : "Rahasia kalau dia sebenarnya adalah buronan polisi…!"

Tsubaki : "Apa…?"

Bara : "Ya… dulu waktu masih muda ayahmu anggota kawanan perampok bank… dia satu-satunya yang tidak berhasil tertangkap… aku mengetahui hal itu saat tidak sengaja menemukan catatan email dari temannya yang baru keluar dari penjara….. aku jadi mengerti bagaimana seorang pekerja lepasan seperti kakak ku bisa membangun sebuah perusahaan besar…. jadi aku tidak heran kau jadi pembuat masalah… karena kau anak penjahat…hahahaha….!"

Flashback berakhir.

Semua tampak semakin kaget.

"Karena itu kau membunuhnya…?" tany Siratori.

"Iya… aku kesal...!" Jawab Tsubaki sambil berdiri.

"Tapi pak Bara salah akan satu hal….. perusahaan ini dibangun bukan dari uang hasil merampok… uang itu sudah lama dikembalikan oleh ayahmu… walaupun dengan alasan sumbangan….!" Kata Hinagiku.

Tsubaki akhirnya dibawa oleh polisi dan keluarga itu pun tampak sangat sedih.

Sementara itu Ran, Kazuha dan Sonoko.

Ran : "Kazuha ini… kesempatan mu….!"

Sonoko : "Cepat… bicara pada Heiji sana….!"

Kazuha : "Tapi aku tak tau harus bicara apa….!"

Sonoko : "Apa maksudmu tinggal bilang suka saja kan….!"

Kazuha : "Tidak semudah itu….!"

Renge (diam-diam mendengarkan mereka) : "Kalau begitu pakai ini….! Tulis semua isi hatimu disini…!" (memberi selembar kertas dan pulpen)

Ran : "Nanti aku yang akan memberikannya pada Heiji….!"

Tidak lama kemudian.

Ran: "Heiji….!"

Heiji: "Ada apa…?"

Ran: "Ini dari Kazuha….!"

Setelah memberikan kertas pada Heiji Ran lalu berlari pergi.

"Apa… ya ini….?"

Gubraaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkk….

Heiji yang bermaksud membaca surat dari Kazuha tertabrak yang terburu-buru keluar untuk beli makan malam buat anak-anak.

"Maaf….!" Teriak yang buru-buru keluar tuk beli makan malam.

"Huh… dasar…!" kata Heiji sambil memungut surat dari Kazuha itu.

Heiji lalu membaca surat itu. tiba-tiba Kazuha datang menghampirinya kesana.

Kazuha: "He… Heiji…. Ba… bagaimana…?" (Tanya Kazuha yang perasaanya sudah tidak menentu)

Heiji: "Iya… aku juga suka….!" (Tersenyum lebar)

Kazuha: "Be…be…benarkah….!"

Heiji menjawabnya dengan senyuman manis sambil mengangguk.

Kazuha terlihat sangat bahagia lalu dia berlari ke lantai 2 untuk memberitahukannya pada Ran.

"Heiji apa benar kau suka…?" kata Conan yang terkejut dengan jawaban Heiji.

"IYa… tentu saja….!" Kata Heiji dengan berbunga-bunga.

"Wah…..!" Conan kagum dengan Heiji yang berani terus terang.

"Kelihatannnya makanan ini enak-enak….!" Lanjut Heiji membuat Conan kembali kaget.

"Makanan…?" Conan bingung dengan ucapan Heiji.

"Iya… coba lihat…..!" kata Heiji menunjukan bon Makanan yang dipesan para Detective cilik untuk makan malam.

"Ja…ja…jadi…. Yang tadi kau bilang suka tu ini….?" Conan makin kaget.

"Tentu saja ini…! Memangnya yang kau pikir apa….?" Kata Heiji yang jadi ikut bingung.

Conan jadi terlihat Swetdrop.

Sementara itu dirumah makan.

Bibi Pelayan: "Ah… anda ini bisa saja….!" (setelah membaca bon pesanan dari langsung jadi genit)

: "?" (Bingung tidak mengerti)

_**The end**_

**Behind the scane**

Istar: "Jawabannya membingungkan ya…?"

Kaito: "Iya… ribet banget….!"

Istar: "Aku yang bikin juga ikut puyeng waktu bacanya…!"

Kaito: "Huh... dasar…!"

Istar: "Abiz… ide ku dah buntu….!"

Kaito: "…."

Istar: "Sekian Fic kali ini….. Reviewnya aku tunggu….! Saya Istar sang Author…!"

Kaito: "Dan saya Kaito sang Asisten….!"

Istar+Kaito: "Pamit…!"


End file.
